


They Don’t Know Us || Kol M.

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: 81. “Stay awake, please.”Near Death Expeience





	They Don’t Know Us || Kol M.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Green Mile - SZA

With Kol, you’d never know what’s going to happen next. Usually it’s dates at cute little restaurants where there’s tables outside and fairy lights in the trees, or perhaps picnics in a clearing of a forest. Or I could just be sitting at home, and he decides that he wants sex, so we fuck. And surprises when I get home from work.

This one surprise I didn’t get to figure out.

***

“I’ll be there in about 15 minutes,” I smile into the phone, but still kept my eyes on the road.

“I’ll be waiting love,” Kol said into the phone. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I laughed and hung up. I threw my phone in the passenger seat as one of my favorite songs came on the radio. I turned up the volume as I came up to a stop sign at the same time as this big truck.

He waved me on, letting me go ahead, I smile at him and waved my hand in thanks and lightly press my foot on the gas. As I’m going across the intercession, he too steps on his gas and hits me head on, causing my car to flip.

For split a second I blacked out as my head hit the driver window and next thing I know I’m upside down and the steering wheel’s airbag is pressing into my chest. Blood was clotting up in my nose, making it even harder to breathe. The sound of glass crunching underneath boots filled my ears and made my unresponsive body fill with panic - but only in curtain places as for I still couldn’t feel a lot of things.

The driver door was ripped off and my seatbelt was undone, my body tumbling to the roof of my car in a pile. My body was dragged out of my broken car, pieces of glass digging into my skin, then I was lifted into the backseat of the truck that hit me.

“Who are you?” I gasped out the question as I met the dark, haunting eyes of my captor.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” he said, pulling out a syringe filled with clear liquid and stuck it in my neck. My broken body tried to fight him off, but I was no match once his free arm held down my weak arms over my chest, creating an even heavier weight on it. The needle pricked my skin and the liquid filled my blood stream, once he was done, he tossed the syringe somewhere unknown and slammed the backdoor shut; the slam of the driver door was the last thing I heard.

***

“Hi, this Y/N, sorry I couldn’t reach your call. Please leave your name and-” The voicemail was cutoff as Kol’s anger got the best of him and his phone was being fried in his hand then thrown across his bedroom, breaking as it collided with the wall.

Y/N was supposed to be there, drinking chardonnay and laughing with him 30 minutes ago, and he hasn’t heard a word from her in 45 minutes besides her recorded voicemail. Kol let out a frustrated scream and started tearing his room apart looking for everything he need to do a locator spell on his beloved.

He spread out a map of New Orleans, candles, her hair brush, and her favorite necklace that Kol had given her but wasn’t allowed to wear at work. The Old Latin mixed with French Creole fell from Kol’s lips as he sat with his crossed on the floor, the panic and pain Y/N was feeling coming through the spell in waves. The necklace - that was held firmly in his hand - slipped from his palm and landed in the Upper Ninth Ward District.

Once he got the street down the small diamond landed on, he was out the door with a couple of his dark objects in hand and on his way to his love.

***

The wreak seemed like a dream, but the pain in my chest, the dried blood on my lips, left eyebrow and eyelid was a reminder that it wasn’t. Glass was also buried deep into my skin, making my skin feel like it was on fire along with the thousands of cuts that littered it.

I wanted to scream from the pain, but it was hard to breathe.

“Oh good, you’re awake!” A deep voice booms, echoing throughout the room and into my pounding and spinning head.

“What do you want with me?” I whimpered out, my chest burning from the movement. A calloused finger traces my jaw, running over cut and knocking off the scab that was forming, causing a slow trickle of blood to go down my neck; his finger following the blood.

“I just need you to get to your dear Kol,” he paused and his hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing. My eyes pop wide open even with the dried blood on my left. “Hurting you is the fun part.”

My chest already made it hard to breathe, but with the mystery man’s hand around my throat, my lungs felt like they were set ablaze, and black spots clouded my vision.

I never hated being human so much as I did at this moment.

Anger ripped through my veins, the desperate need to claw at his hand taking my mind apart, but my hands were tied behind my back with rope that burned my skin. I tugged at the rope with pointless hope, the need to break free as another man’s hands toughed my skin.

The anger was damaging and I wanted to cry, not because of the pain, but because I was going to leave this world without a fight. But I refused to cry, it was my only to fight back.

A final squeeze was added and then he let go, leaving me to cough up blood and choke down air.

“Is that all you got?” I hissed, blood dripping from my lips. I know it wasn’t smart provoking him, but I knew it piss him off, taking the fun away from his games.

Metal scraps against itself, “Not at all my dear.”

“Oh please, you’ve got have something better then a knife.” He turned his head, looking over his shoulder glaring at me. “I mean, could you be any more cliché? First, hitting me with a car, kidnapping me, choking me, and now a knife? Come on get more creative!” I laughed.

“Will you shut up!” he screamed, dropping the knife, letting it clatter to the floor, and stomped over and slapped me across the face. My head snapped to the right, I stared down at the gray concrete floor as I took in the stinging pain, then I spat out blood, watching as it painted the floor red.

“Again, cliché.” I said, turning my head to face him again.

“Listen here you little bitch,” he grabbed the roots of my hair, forcing me to look up as his reeking breath fanned across my face. “If you don’t shu-” He was cut of by the door flying off it’s hinges.

“About time you get here.” The man yelled, then stabbed a random piece of metal into my stomach before turning to the intruder.

The pain in my stomach was like no other, fireworks and sirens where going off in my head, black spots filled my vision with ringing in my ears. I didnt feel like I was in my body, but in a heavy shell that was weighing my soul down.

In the distance, I could hear crashes and yells, but couldn’t formulate any voices through the ringing.

“Y/N?” I hear a voice say my name in the distance, a cool hand presses against my cheek, cooling my feverish skin.

Through the pain, I feel air hit the new wounds created from the ropes holding me down as they fall. “Love, stay awake, please.”

I hear the voice again, but don’t register the words, then I felt the piece of metal being ripped from my stomach; I gasped.

The cool hand returned back to my head, but this time on my forehead, and a warming touch soon took place of of its coldness. The ringing in my ears soon faded and the mumbling of Latin replaced it. Before I was able to open my eyes, I felt my body drift off in a deep, painless sleep.

***

Cold air fell on my exposed skin while the other was covered in cool silk sheets; that was the first thing I noticed. The ringing that was once in my ears was replaced by a few singing birds near the window - a window that was placed before the bed I was laying on, I knew this before even opening my eyes due to the vanilla and patchouli scent in the air I knew where I was; Kol’s room.

I was safe.

I slowly opened my eyes, smiling instead of wincing for once when then sunlight floods my vision.

Kol stood at the window, leaning against the framing, looking out at New Orleans. His body showed the exhaustion that rattled him with worry and I could tell he hadn’t slept all night do to the slump in his shoulders.

“Kol,” I whispered quietly, straining my voice even then. He turned around so fast it probably made himself dizzy, but the moment he seen I was awake, he was at my bedside.

“I’m so sorry I let this happen to you, sweetheart.” He whispered, moving a piece of hair from my face.

“Kol, it’s okay. I’m okay.” I take in his ragged appearance and hold his hand in mine. “I’m more worried about you right now.”

“Don’t-”

“When’s the last time you slept?” I interrupt.

“That doesn’t matter right now.” I let out a frustrated sigh at his response. I get up to scoot over so he’s have room in bed, but my body was a lot weaker than I thought. “Hey, what are you doing?” Kol asked, alarmed.

“I’m moving over so you can get in, you need rest.”

“And so do you.”

“I’ve had enough.” I look him in the eyes. “I’m not taking no for an answer, now please get in.”

He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat and exhaustion as he kicks his shoes off and sides into bed.

“Happy now?”

“Yes,” I cuddled up to his side, my muscles straining as I do so. “Thank you for saving me.”

“No worries, love.” He said, voice barely above a whisper as feather light touches dance across my skin, bring me into a deep sleep.

***


End file.
